Surprise! Not So Much
by warblingaway
Summary: The Warblers come to McKinley to see how Blaine is doing - and to try and possibly get him to come back to Dalton. However, they find that McKinley isn't all it's cracked up to be. And, while there, Blaine's first slushee facial comes his way. COMPLETE


**The idea for this came from a prompt I received for Tumblr Drabbles, but it quickly became longer than my acceptable Drabble length...**

**Prompt: The Warblers come to Mcinley (sic) to see what has happened to their little klainebows, and are shocked by what they find. (slushies, jocks, ceheerleaders… (sic)**

**Oh the ideas I had for this one ;)**

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on, <em>Nick," Jeff said as he tugged his boyfriend towards the public school. "If we want to catch Blaine before his next class, we need to move _now!"_

Nick sighed but followed Jeff towards the doors. "Do you think we can persuade him to come back?" He asked. "I mean, he did always have a soft spot for us."

Jeff laughed and shook his head. "No. If anyone could get him back, it would have been Wes. But he graduated last year, so…yeah."

Nick turned his head, making sure that the other Warblers were still following him. "Okay, okay," he said to them, "We're entering the school in approximately seven seconds. Keep on the down low and just watch out for Blaine and Kurt."

The Warblers murmured their approval as Jeff swung the doors open.

"Uh…wow," he said as he let out a low whistle. "That's a lot of people."

"Ohmygod," one of the Warblers said as he watched a cheerleader go by, his jaw practically on the ground. "They actually have _girls_ here. Real live girls."

Nick gave an amused look to Jeff, who returned it with one of _This is what we have to live with._

Having absolutely no idea where they were going, Jeff led the Warblers around corner after corner, past sets and sets of lockers, hoping that they'd be luckily enough to just stumble across Kurt or Blaine.

As the turned down one hallway, a mob of big, large boys swarmed their way. Jeff flinched, recognizing that these were the jocks – the same ones that had chased Kurt out of his own school so long ago.

"Hey, look, it's the homo school."

Both Jeff and Nick cringed, the other Warblers forming a protective barrier around them.

"You looking for your little fairy boy?" One of them jeered. "He's probably somewhere sucking face with Hummel."

"Hey!" Nick pushed his way out of the circle and approached the jock who was talking. "You don't talk about them like that!"

"Nick?"

Nick whirled around to find Blaine and Kurt standing behind the group, confused expressions on their faces and their hands intertwined.

"Well, we'll just leave you to go about your faggy business," the jock sneered. And, seemingly out of nowhere, three of them produced cups of slushee and proceeded to throw them at Blaine simultaneously, Kurt catching the backsplash. "Yeah, you've had that coming at you for a while, newbie."

Blaine stood there shocked, seemingly frozen on the spot. Kurt wiped the few drops off his forehead before fawning over Blaine, ushering him to the bathroom.

"It's so c-cold," Blaine shivered. "And it stings. God, Kurt, this is _hell."_

"Baby, I'm sorry," Kurt cooed, "I never wanted this to happen to you. I thought that maybe since it's been a few weeks and you hadn't gotten slusheed yet, that you were maybe off the hook." Kurt paused and turned, signaling for the Warblers to follow him. "God," he went on, mostly to himself. "You probably hate me now, and you're probably going to go back with these guys now and then you'll break up with me and –"

"Hey," they had arrived in the bathroom and Blaine turned and placed a finger on Kurt's lips, efficiently silencing him. "None of that, okay? I'm not going anywhere. It's just a little corn syrup."

Kurt let out a stiff chuckle as he turned the water on, waiting a moment for it to warm up.

"So," Blaine said as Kurt began to wipe the dripping liquid off his face, "What are you guys doing here?"

It took Jeff a moment to realize that Blaine was talking to them. He had been so caught up in all the Klaineness that he had sort of forgotten that their presence was unexpected. Blaine and Kurt were just so…couple-y. It was refreshing to watch after months and months of Blaine whining about Kurt no longer being at Dalton.

"We came to see how you were doing," Jeff explained, the other Warblers nodding in agreement. "Obviously it isn't going well."

"Oh, no," Blaine shook his head, cringing slightly as Kurt worked on getting the cold liquid out of his eyes. "It's been great before – oh, god Kurt, that _stings."_

"I know, I know," he cooed, "It'll eventually go away, I promise."

Jeff jabbed Nick in the side, the two giving each other a huge, wide grin. They were two of Klaine's biggest shippers, after all.

"This probably isn't a good time to ask this," Nick started slowly, "But is there any chance of us persuading you to come back to Dalton?"

Blaine laughed and made eye contact with Nick and Jeff. "No, I'm afraid not," he told them.

"I told you," Jeff whispered into Nick's ear. Louder, he addressed the two boys. "I have to ask though," he said, "How can you guys stand that? I mean, all those names they called you, having slush dumped on you…how can you live with it?"

Kurt looked to Blaine and set his paper towel down for a moment.

"It's hard," he told them as he propped himself onto the counter. The Warblers watched him intently, absorbing his every word. "When it was just me here, when I was the only out gay kid, I wanted to just sit in the corner of this bathroom every day. I wanted it all to just go away."

Jeff saw Blaine's eyes fill with concern as he sidled on closer to Kurt, taking the boy's hand gently in his and planting a soft kiss to it.

Kurt gave Blaine a sweet smile – the sweetest Nick had ever seen Kurt give – before continuing on.

"And then after I transferred back, it was all a little easier," he continued. "I just kept thinking about you guys, and how you were great friends to me, and about Blaine and how I could see him, vent to him, kiss him whenever I wanted. I didn't have to hide with any of you guys, and that somehow made all of this tolerable."

Jeff had to give it to Kurt – he had more courage than any of them standing in that room. He turned to look at Blaine, who was staring up at Kurt with so much admiration; something he knew was reflected in each of the Warblers' eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving, guys," Blaine said after a few moments of silence. "I miss you all, and I miss the Warblers, and I _really _miss the blazer…but I've got to be here for Kurt. And, frankly, after spending every day with him for the past few weeks, I'm not sure I'd be able to go back to only seeing him once a week."

Kurt gave Blaine that sweet smile again.

"And, as I've been told many times, my wardrobe has improved," Blaine added. He looked down at his outfit, only to cringe at the sight of red slush staining his shirt and bowtie.

Nick never thought he'd see the day where Blaine wore a bowtie.

"Oh, right," Kurt said as he picked up his paper towel and put it under the faucet. He paused for a moment before setting it down and pulling a chair up against the sink. "You should sit down so I can rinse your hair out. It's starting to crust over."

Blaine winced. "But it'll be curly then," he whined. "You'll wash all the gel out."

The Warblers all gave themselves amused glances, clearly none of them having forgotten about Blaine's obvious obsession with hair gel.

"I suppose there are a few pluses to getting a slushee facial," he said with a smirk, pushing Blaine down onto the chair. Blaine leant his head back, and Kurt paused for a moment. "Err…"

"What?" Blaine hummed, his eyes closed as the water barely touched his hair.

"The easiest way for me to do this would be for me too…" Kurt trailed off, feeling his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Straddle me?" Blaine supplied, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Err…yeah."

"So what's the big deal?" Blaine murmured. "I mean, you've done it before."

Kurt honest to god wanted to sew Blaine's mouth shut, his cheeks reddening even more.

"Blaine…we kind of have an audience."

And then Blaine seemed to remember the Warblers that were also in the room with them. His own cheeks tinged with pink as he lifted his head up and gave them a sheepish look. "Uh…hi guys."

The Warblers all had amused looks on their faces, but they knew a hint when it was given.

"We'll leave you guys to it," Jeff said with a smirk. "And we'll be in town for the rest of the day, so call us after school's out and we'll all go get coffee or something."

Blaine nodded and the Warblers began filing out. "Oh, and Jeff?"

Jeff turned to look at Blaine.

"You all knew this was the girls ' bathroom, right?"

And with that, all of the Warblers' cheeks reddened. They all took turns glaring at Blaine before exiting the bathroom.

"Alright," Kurt said once they were for sure gone. "I might be able to get that out of your shirt but…you'll have to take it off."

Blaine nodded and didn't seem to think much about Kurt's request. He stood up and unbuttoned it slowly before peeling it off, watching in disgust as the red syrup dripped off of it.

Kurt, however, could not take his eyes off of Blaine. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Blaine shirtless – god no – but his boyfriend's flawless body never ceased to amaze him.

"What should I do with this?"

Blaine's question knocked Kurt out of his trance. He cleared his throat in what he hoped was an innocent, nonchalant way. "Um…give it here," he said as he held out his hand.

Blaine handed him the shirt and Kurt took it to the sink, running it under the water and watching as the red slowly faded away.

Minutes went by – silence filled minutes. Kurt could physically _feel_ the sexual tension that was radiating off of himself. He wasn't sure if Blaine was getting the same feelings he was – after all, Kurt wasn't the shirtless one.

"Okay, it should be good," Kurt said as he laid the shirt out on the counter, "Just make sure you wash it when you get home."

Blaine nodded, but there was something else in his eyes. He was staring at Kurt in a way Kurt was still not used to.

He was staring at Kurt with a look that made Kurt feel like he was the only thing Blaine ever saw.

"Umm…" Kurt started, unsure as to what he should do next. "I – I should probably do your hair now," he said quietly. "It really is crusting over."

Blaine nodded and moved back to the chair, never breaking eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt once again hesitated next to Blaine.

However, this time Blaine's arms wound around his waist and pulled him down, forcing Kurt to straddle Blaine's lap.

"Why're you suddenly nervous about this?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck.

"I – I honestly don't know," Kurt replied.

Blaine chuckled and leant his head back, signaling for Kurt to start.

Kurt turned the water back on and, once it was warmed up, started to work it through Blaine's hair.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned, a soft smile playing across his lips.

Once all the stickiness was out of Blaine's hair, Kurt decided that he wasn't nearly ready to be done with this. He began to rub Blaine's scalp, letting his fingers run through Blaine's wet hair.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned again.

Kurt chuckled this time. "You're the only person that seems to enjoy this process."

Blaine laughed along with Kurt. "How could I not enjoy this when it allows for an excuse for my gorgeous boyfriend to sit in my lap and play with my hair?"

Kurt could feel himself blushing and was glad that Blaine's eyes were closed. He thought back to the multiple times he did this for most of the New Directions – never once having had to sit on their lap.

Some things were best saved for a boyfriend.

"Okay," Kurt breathed after a few more minutes of silently stroking Blaine's hair. "I think it's good."

Kurt went to stand up, but Blaine's hands clasped around his wrists and held him where he was. He lifted his head up and shook his hair, Kurt watching in amusement as water splashed the nearby walls and mirrors.

"You really are like a puppy," Kurt laughed.

Blaine chuckled with him before turning back to his serious face and boring his eyes into Kurt's.

"…What?" Kurt asked apprehensively. Blaine usually never looked that intently at him.

"Nothing," Blaine murmured, and Kurt swore he was leaning in closer. "I just really, really love you."

Kurt blushed again, but before he could reply, Blaine leant in and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt's first instinct was to pull away. They were in a school proven for severe homophobia – if that wasn't made obvious by the day's previous incidents. But as Blaine's arms wound themselves around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, he couldn't bring himself to stop Blaine.

So he kissed Blaine back. He kissed him back with so much love and passion that he didn't even know where it all came from.

Blaine moaned slightly and gripped the front of Kurt's shirt, trying to bring him as close as humanely possible.

Kurt could taste the red slushee on Blaine's lips. The cherry-flavor and then the indescribable taste of Blaine made an amazing combination.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled against his lips after a few more minutes of this newly found desperate kissing, "We shouldn't be doing this here."

The logical part of Kurt's mind had somehow come back to him. They were indeed in a homophobic school, and they could be caught at any moment. Granted, it was the girls' bathroom, but sometimes the girls were worse than the guys – not in the physical, bullying sense, but in the 'I'm going to go and gossip about this to _everyone'_ sense.

"I need you, Kurt," Blaine whispered, so quite that it was almost inaudible, desperately kissing Kurt, not letting him get away. "I need to know that you're here for me."

That statement, however, caused Kurt to pull away and look Blaine in the eyes. "This affected you more than you let on, didn't it?"

Blaine nodded and looked down. "I didn't want to seem weak in front of the Warblers," Blaine said softly, "They already want me back, and if they knew how hard this was on me they'd just beg and plead constantly."

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything, knowing that Blaine wasn't finished. He knew what was coming next.

"And I know that eventually, I would have given in."

Kurt knew that was coming, but it still hurt.

"I ran away last time bullying like this happened," Blaine whispered. "So, if I didn't have you, I know that I would run away again. You're just so _brave. _You came back all by yourself, and you took all this by yourself. And it honestly just makes me love you that much more."

Kurt smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. "You're brave too," he told him, planting soft kisses on his cheek. "You're one of the bravest people I know."

"No, I'm –"

"Shh," Kurt silenced him. "You _are. _Even though you say you came here for me, I know a part of you came back so that you could own up to your past. And you confronted Karofsky twice for me. You took a slushee in the face today and still withheld some dignity. And if that doesn't count as courage and bravery, I don't know what does."

Blaine gave him a soft smile and leant back in, pressing a small, soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "I love you," he murmured once they broke apart. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Kurt smirked, "So you won't be able to find out."

Blaine grinned at him before easing Kurt off of him and standing up. "What do you say to ditching the rest of the day and going out with the Warblers?"

Kurt nodded and smiled back.

Blaine, still holding Kurt's hand began to walk out of the bathroom. Kurt, however, stayed put, causing Blaine to be tugged back.

"Kurt?" He asked, confused.

"You might want to put a shirt on," Kurt smirked. "I'm not sure going out there without one would be good for our reputations."

Blaine nodded and accepted the jacket Kurt offered to him.

* * *

><p>As the Warblers drove back to Dalton, Jeff and Nick sat in the back of the van, talking quietly with each other.<p>

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Nick asked Jeff.

Jeff nodded and gave his boyfriend a sweet smile. "Yeah," he whispered. "He's got Kurt looking out for him."

"They're brave," Nick murmured.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed, leaning his head against the top of Nick's. "They are."

* * *

><p><strong>I miss by Warbler boys more than I miss anything...<strong>

**And so you all know, I absolutely _hate _those words that were used by the jocks. They do not reflect my feelings whatsoever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
